


gonna drown so deep in you

by Anonymous



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha Diego Hargreeves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Ben Hargreeves is Alive, Ben Hargreeves' Tentacles | Bentacles, M/M, Omega Ben Hargreeves, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ambiguous au timeline where the sibs are in their twenties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ben might be satisfied with jerking himself off every heat and sleeping through the worst of it, but the horror isn't.





	gonna drown so deep in you

**Author's Note:**

> title from ghost town's tentacles  
> the pregnancy kink bit got lost since it's in ben's pov rather than the horror's, but anyways for [this kinkmeme prompt](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?thread=712988)

Ben wakes up, drenched in sweat and overheating. He goes to shove the blankets off, before realizing there aren’t any, a sudden breeze making goosebumps erupt and his mind snap awake for real. The once locked window is wide open, curtains billowing ominously, and Ben scrambles over to shut it, cursing his exhausted muscles.

He slumps against the wall, wincing at how open he feels. Too open for a wet dream, and he throws the reoccurring theory away, can’t entertain it tonight. His head is fuzzy, throat dry like the worst kind of hangover.

The horror’s been getting worse about his heats. Ever since he turned twenty, they’ve been stronger, his body urging him to mate with someone- anyone. 

Even his beta brother Klaus noticed, and Klaus doesn’t tend to notice things unrelated to the dead or drugs. (‘Do you smell fishier than usual? Oh shit did I tell you about that time with the furry chick, she was wilder than an eight ball rolled in meth. She had this thing for lobsters-’)

Tomorrow’s the last day and he needs to be locked up better, can’t end up like-. It’ll be fine, their creepy house has plenty of steel nooks and crannies. He’ll tell Mom and everything will be fine. 

.

“Ben? C-come back to me, c’mon you’re okay. You have to be okay.” 

Diego’s worried face is hovering above him, and Ben relaxes instinctively. “Hey, when did you come home?” 

“Bro you came to me.” 

“What?” Ben sits up on the bed, looking around wildly at what must be Diego’s apartment. “How did I even...” There’s an ominous pit in the depths of his gut, and he can feel a drop of slick slide out of him. 

Diego’s flushed, “I should go, I’ll lock up and be-” 

“No,” Ben interrupts. “Stay- I need you to stay.” 

He bites his lip, looking away. “I uh, I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” 

“The horror, it’s gonna make sure someone is here. How many people are upstairs?” 

Diego growls at the insinuation, and Ben can feel himself clench. Cheeks burning he adds, “I want it to be- there’s a reason they brought me here okay? They knew I’d let it happen.” Ben swallows, makes himself meet his eyes again, “Will you?” 

Diego unclips his harness, stripping methodically. “What else have the tentacles been up to? You said they brought you here.” 

Ben nods as Diego’s chest is revealed, and he still looks as ridiculously jacked as he did last year. Back when Diego still lived with them, when everything was their type of normal. (Post-mission swimming with pheromones flying everywhere from the six of them.) There’s a bar through his nipple and Ben wants to-

“Ben?” 

“Right um, they’ve been unlocking doors and windows-” 

“They _what_? Why didn’t you come to me sooner?” Diego demands. 

“I just needed better locks-” 

“-out of this world tentacles Ben! What kind of locks work against that huh?” Diego’s in his face, breath mingling, and all Ben wants to do is pull him onto the bed. 

And maybe he’s been hanging out with Klaus too much, knows just what to say. “They’ve been fucking me, at night.” 

“Holy shit,” Diego murmurs, and before Ben can worry that he crossed a bad line, Diego’s mouth is crashing into his. It’s impulsive and wet and heat’s sinking into his body; it’s exactly what he should have expected from Diego. Ben groans into his mouth, legs falling open. He joins him on the bed, straddling his hips with sweet pressure, the white noise in the back of his head finally dulling. 

Ben forgot how blissful silence could be, no time to dwell in it with Diego’s hands divesting them of their remaining clothes. The horror wants to be free, he can feel it, but it’s willing to stay back for now, anticipating how it’ll be sated.

Two of Diego’s fingers slip up into him easy, and his eyebrows rise. “Who’s been taking care of my little bro?” 

Ben glares up at him, the best he can with Diego slowly finger fucking him into a needy mess. “Told you. Fucking tentacles.” 

“No one else?” Diego asks, adding another finger. 

Ben shakes his head, whining when he hits his prostate. 

“They really loosened you up for me. I bet I could get my whole f-fi- fuck, fist up there.” 

“Dick, give me your cock.” 

Diego grins, fingers slowing down, “What’s the magic word?” 

“I will unleash an eldritch horror on you.” 

He nods, licks his lips, “I can see what Klaus was saying about hentai now.” 

Ben groans, “Can you not-” 

Diego slips his fingers out and dick in smoothly, Ben groaning at the feeling. He’s never cared much for sex before, basic with masturbation and throwing in a dildo for his heats- but this, fuck, this he could get used to. 

“T-take it so good baby,” Diego groans into his ear, sliding all the way in. “Gonna keep you so well fucked your tentacles don’t c-come out.”

Ben moans, rocking his hips up, needing more. 

“Yeah, I got you Ben,” Diego murmurs, thrusting in and out of him. 

“Faster,” he says, an orgasm just out of reach. He needs it like this, so full and warm, Diego all around him. “God Diego,” he groans, arching up into him. 

“Come for me baby,” he says, panting in his ear. “Such a good boy for me.” 

Ben does with a clipped shout, teeth sinking into Diego’s neck and Diego groans low, wet heat filling him and knot expanding. It aches so perfectly, stretching him to his very limits. Diego grinds the knot up into him, wringing another orgasm out of him quick.

Ben’s completely exhausted, hole clenching whenever Diego shifts his hips. 

“Easy babe,” he murmurs, rearranging them to sleep comfortably. 

His mind feels clear for the first time all week, and Ben knows his heat is over. Eyelids heavy, Ben yawns, tucking his hand under his cheek. 

“We’re g-gonna talk about t-this right?”

“Morning,” Ben agrees with another yawn. Diego’s hand wraps around his belly and he pats it, “’m glad it was you.” 

“Me too,” Diego says softly, and Ben sleeps easy.


End file.
